Dr. Potts
"Dr. Potts" is the eighth chapter of One Rainy Day in May. It is the second chapter to be narrated by Xanther Ibrahim. Chapter Quote "We must first blow, in fancy, a soap bubble around each creature to represent its own world, filled with the perceptions which it alone knows. When we ourselves then step into one of these bubbles..." - Jakob von Uexküll Summary The chapter opens up on May 10, 2014 at 10:30:39 in Los Angeles, California. Xanther has made it to her appointment with her therapist, Dr. Potts, and she is talking to him while fiddling around with a Rubik's Cube. She tries to solve it while talking but is unable to. Dr. Potts asks Xanther questions about her school life, and she talks about some of the bullies she has encountered. She also talks about some of her friends and the activities she would like to do with them. Xanther enjoys going to Dr. Potts because he never gets upset over the way she asks so many questions. Anwar always tries his best to maintain this same level of patience and he always tries to answer her questions, but Astair frequently becomes frustrated when she asks too many questions. Even the teachers at her school quickly become upset because of all the questions she asks. Xanther talks about how she and her family have moved from state to state a lot throughout her life. She has lived in Vermont, Georgia, North Carolina, New York, Illinois, and Montana before finally moving to California. She has overheard conversations by the teachers in the past where the teachers have insulted her for being slow. She has heard people insult Anwar because of his skin color. She also begins talking about some of the other therapists she has had in the past, and how Astair is in college to become one herself. Once Xanther starts talking about the "big surprise" her parents have waiting for her, she begins to feel a sense of guilt. She knows how her parents have already done so much for her and how they have to spend so much money on her. She also feels bad because she feels that her sisters are not able to have as much because of her. She then talks briefly about the recent prank by Mefisto. She feels like it was less of a prank and more of a hostile attack on them. Dr. Potts begins to discuss a bad seizure Xanther had back in December. She ended up having to go to the hospital because of it. She has not had any seizures since then, though. Strangely, Xanther asks Dr. Potts about voices. Voices that are not in a person's head, but are floating around and seem to know everything. Voices that have existed forever and will continue to exist forever. Some of the comments from the Narcons suggest that she may be able to hear them when they talk. The conversation then changes to Dov and how much Xanther misses him. She talks about how brave he was and how she always feels like she is a disappointment. Afterwards, the conversation changes back to her current school, Thomas Star King. She has managed to make a few friends named Mayumi, Cogs, Bayard, Kle, and Josh. She does sometimes have trouble with the bully Dendish Mower. She knows that Dendish smokes, and there are rumors that he sells drugs. He gives her friends trouble as well. A bit later, the appointment draws to an end. The chapter ends on May 10, 2014 at 10:59:22. Page by page annotations Category:Chapters